livandmaddiefansfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob and Maddie (relationship)
Jacob and Maddie is the friendship and in-law paring between Jacob Mitchell and Maddie Rooney. They are best friends and are really close. History Jacob met Maddie when Liv introduced Jacob to her family in Twin-A-Rooney and since then they became close friends. Maddie knew Jacob was having a hard time fitting at Ridgewood because he doesn't really know anyone, but she told Jacob he will be okay. On the anniversary of Jacob's family's death Maddie learned that they died in a fire at their house and it trapped them inside and Maddie hugged him while he cried and she told him she had no idea and was sorry. While in high school before Maddie met Josh Maddie had crush on Jacob and almost asked him to prom, but she didn't want to steal Jacob from Liv. Maddie is very close to Jacob Other names *Jaddie (Ja'cob/Ma'ddie) *Macob (Ma'ddie/Ja'cob) *Madcob (Mad'die/Ja'cob) *Jacddie (Jac'ob/Ma'ddie) *Mab (Ma'ddie/Jaco'b) Trivia *Jacob and Maddie both share an interest in basketball *Jacob grows closer to Maddie. *Maddie makes him a picture similar to the one that her and Liv made. *Instead of asking Liv to the prom he asks Maddie and turns him down because Diggie asked her. *Maddie tells Jacob he is her best friend in the world and she loves him. *In Prom-A-Rooney Maddie does dance with her buddy. *When Jacob was in the hospital she was there for his artificial arm surgery. *They become family after Jacob marries Liv. *Jacob doesn't want Maddie to move. *They both "ship" each other with Liv and Josh *Jacob is best friends with Maddie's husband, Josh. *Maddie sometimes blamed herself for Jacob's injuries. *Their song is Wheel in the Sky by Journey. *Maddie had to help Jacob through graduation because he was crying from not wanting to leave. *Jacob came to Maddie for advice on how to propose to Liv and told her before telling Josh. *For Christmas Maddie got Jacob a necklace that says family on it. *Maddie was sad when Jacob moved to North Carolina. *Maddie was in tears of joy when Jacob returned from North Carolina. *They star on Voltage as siblings Kim and John *Maddie thinks Jacob a great best friend/brother-in-law as he does defend her even with Josh around. *Jacob took her to a Keith Urban concert with him, Liv and Josh. *Jacob hates it when Maddie is it in the game of tag because he feels like he's in danger. *Jacob and Maddie have another fight with Maddie wanting to have alone with Josh and he promised her he won't bother her anymore implying that he doesn't want anything to do with her anymore. *Maddie said that she shares the song with her brother-in-law because she loves him and cares about him. *Maddie told Jacob she was sorry for getting mad at him over about spending time with Josh alone. *Jacob promised Maddie he would try not to hang out with her and Josh. *Maddie doesn't like fighting with Jacob. *Jacob reveals that he likes Big Time Rush to Maddie. *It's revealed that no matter how many times Jacob and Maddie fight that they are always going to be family. *When she was visiting Jacob in the hospital she cried because she was scared she was going to lose her best friend. *At the homecoming dance at Ridgewood she thought Jacob looked so handsome and that Liv is lucky to have him. *Maddie learns that Jacob declined the new movie roll with Josh is because he cannot hurt her feelings. *Maddie saw Jacob crying because he had a picture of him with his family a year before the fire and she hugged him. *Jacob told Maddie he cannot take the offer from Josh because he doesn't want her mad at him. *Maddie begged Jacob to get a scholarship at SCSU so she Jacob and Liv can all hang out there. *Jacob lied to Maddie about his scholarship by telling her he did not get it. *They met in Twin-A-Rooney (fan version). *In high school Maddie was one of Jacob's friends. *Maddie did have a crush on Jacob long before meeting Josh, but she realized he is with Liv and didn't want to take Jacob from Liv. *Maddie was originally going to be Jacob's girlfriend, but instead Jacob ended up with Liv. *Maddie did have a crush on Jacob long before meeting Josh. *In Liv and Maddie: The Jaddie Chronicles Jacob and Maddie actually date. *Maddie hates it when Jacob labels himself as a psychopath. Songs * Wheel in the Sky (Journey) * This Is How We Roll (Florida Georgia Line) Quotes